The Pain In Love
by medusa28
Summary: TranceHarper: Srry i was being a lazy person FINALLY UPDATED: CHAPTER 9
1. The Beginning

A/N: well this is my 3rd Trance/ Harper fic, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be any quicker w/ my updates ;) Disclaimer: I do not own them yadda yadda yadda I only own the fictional stuff that 'I' write down!!  
  
Rrrrrrrrright on w/ the story....  
  
"Harper.are you here?" asked the purple pixie. "Yeah babe, over here" his voice echoed throughout the metal tunnel. "Hi.you look sleepy, maybe you should take a break". "Trance don't you know that super geniuses never sleep" said Harper jokingly Trance sat cross-legged beside him, looking concerned.  
  
"Harper, I'm serious you need your rest, if your having trouble sleeping again just say so. I still have a couple of those sleeping pills I picked up on the Nirandian Drift."  
  
"Trance, I'm fine all right!?!.I've just been so busy lately that I haven't been able to get any rest for the past 2 nights."  
  
She scanned is fact to see if he was telling the truth.  
  
"Fine, but if you need something to put you to sleep just give me a call okay?" He nodded; she DID mean the sleeping pills right? He watcher her duck around the corner, now that Trance was gone he had to get back to working.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Harper.Harper wake up!!" "wha..what.WHAT!!" Trance was rather taken back by his sudden outburst. But shrugged it off. "Harper have you been sleeping here all night?" said trance looking around her eyes landing on tools and machines. "I guess I have, why does it matter, I got some rest didn't I !!" said Harper with a smirk on his face. "Yes I guess you did, probably not a very comfortable one though" retorted Trance with the same dry sort of humor. Harper sat up and was joined by Trance at his side. "So my Purple Princess what might I ask are you doing on this fine day?!?!" said Harper as he turned around to pick up his tools. "Well Harper I've been up for a while.but so for I've watered my plants, given the crew their annual check ups.except for you of course.which is why I came to find you" said Trance smiling Harper looked at Trance, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"um.Trance what time is it exactly?" "Well its 5:50, I think I'm just guesstimating." "Wow I guess I was really tired, huh that's ok I feel a LOT better now!!!" Trance was much happier now that her friend was feeling better; she had to say that he was really cranky before. "So Harper about that check-up." "Yeah sure Trance just give me a minuet I'll be right with you" "That's ok Harper I'll wait, if I got you'll probably just start on some other project that you totally forgot to do!!" "Trance babe you know me all to well," said Harper winking. "Yeah well we are Best Friends" "That we are my beautiful purple buddy"  
  
Harper gathered up his tools and got up, he motioned for Trance to go before him. "Ladies first" She smiled and ducked around the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I knoe me again with the whole short SHORT chapter thing, but I'm sick.ur lucky I'm writing at all.sure it's not a sequal to my other one of a new chapter for that other OTHER one.but hey it's a start! PLEASE R&R.or just review I don't really care haha as long as I get reviews. 


	2. Touchy Feely

A/N: well I'm hoping that this is going to be better for you geez I mean that wasn't very nice.I would like to see what you've written, besides I'm sick and I was bored.so there's my defense!!!  
  
  
  
"Ok Harper just sit there, I just have to get a stethoscope and some other things" "Yep..sure..." Harper sat on the rather uncomfortable chair, his feet dangling just above the floor.  
  
"I'm back.." said Trance walking towards Harper with a handful of medical tools. "That was quick," said Harper turning around to look at her.  
  
"Yes well its easy when you know where everything is" answered Trance. She walked over to Harper, and kind of blushed, but Harper didn't notice. "Um..I'm going to need you to take your shirt off.." Now it was Harper turn to blush, every time he did. "Oh yeah.right," said Harper as he took off his shirt.  
  
Trance placed her hand on the mid of his back and asked him to breath. She moved her hand to the small of his back and asked him to breath deeply again.  
  
"Ok.good, great" said Trance as Harper continued to breathe in deeply. She told him he could stop after about a 50secs of breathing. She picked up the stethoscope, walked around and placed it on his chest. Harper jumped a bit; it was just a bit cold.  
  
"Oh.sorry" she took the stethoscope and breathed hot air on it. Harper smiled as she put it back against his chest; much better.  
  
"Well there's no abnormal heartbeat, I just need to take a scan then you can go" said Trance as she walked over to the large machine and Harper followed.  
  
He laid down on the cushioned surface; he never liked getting a scan. He closed hit eyes as the light moved back and forth over his entire body; finally it was done.  
  
As he got up he looked over at Trance who was carefully going over his scan. He walked over and pick up his shirt off the bed in the middle. He pulled the shirt back over his head; his hair got messed up while he was doing so.  
  
Trance looked up and saw him staring at her. "What?" asked Trance "I'm not sick am I?" "Well Harper I'm very happy to say that you're as healthy as you can get!" replied Trance as she walked over to him.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief "Good, cause I just HATE being sick!!" Trance lifted her hand and ran it through his hair, putting it back the way it was.  
  
Harper was trying not to blush, but red started to vaguely appear on is cheeks. Trance slowly moved back and started to blush slightly herself.  
  
Harper wasn't sure if she had just made a move on him or not.. He wasn't really sure but he was going to find out..later..  
  
"um..Trance I gotta go I'll um..catch up w/ you later" said Harper quickly turned and walked out the door.. A/N: guys I really hate the spacing to but the damned ff.net is putting it that way, I promise you I'd never write like that in a million years!!!! 


	3. Can't Help But Feel the Love

A/N: So I kinda fixed the spacing on my second chapter and ill try and work on my mistakes in this next one so l8ter dayz hope you like this!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harper lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His thought kept going over the past moments of his day. He knew that if he thought too much into it that he would get hurt, he didn't know how but he would, he just would!  
  
"I can help but love her..."Said Harper to himself quietly.  
  
**~~~~~~**~~~~~~**  
  
Trance sat on the bed in the med. bay. Alone she was afraid, she never knew why, but when w/ people she felt...wanted?  
  
She had never been sure, but when Harper was around it made he feel more than wanted, it made her fell like she actually belonged, and that he wanted her to be there.  
  
Life wasn't always good to him, and she had always been more than happy to comfort him in bad times. Her life wasn't exactly puppies and kittens either, she longed for the day that she could tell Harper everything about her past, and for once he could comfort her.  
  
"I can't help wanting to be loved by him..."whispered Trance.  
  
**~~~~~~**~~~~~~**  
  
Harper who had fallen into a deep sleep (in his quarters this time!) suddenly became rather restless, tossing and turning on his bed.  
  
At once point he had tossed and turned so much that he fell off the bed, though this didn't even wake him up.  
  
~*~  
  
Trance had been getting antsy for some reason, so she left the Med. Bay to see what Harper was doing. She looked all over until she decided to ask rommie. "Umm..Rommie do you know where Harper is?" Trance asked the holo Rommie.  
  
"Well Trance it looks like he's in his quarters, would you like me to give him a call?  
  
"Um not that won't be necessary" Said Trance as she walked through the holo Rommie towards Harper's quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope the spacing is better I'm not sure.right now it's just on 'word' and I have no idea how it's going to turn out. Chapter four already in production haha. 


	4. Everything Went Black

A/N: I've been keeping up w/ the whole updating thing. Well for this story at least. Hope you like this next chapter. Warning: No not like that nothing gross, it's just going to have a cliffhanger!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trance had finally reached Harper's quarters, she lifted her hand and knocked on the solid door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harper moaned as he slowly awoke. Looking at his surroundings he realized he must've fallen off the bed again.  
  
He pushed himself up, gathering up his sheets and putting them back on the empty bed. His eyes darted from the bed to his door, was that knock?  
  
He walked over pressed a few buttons and the door hissed open.  
  
"Hi..jeez you DO not look well!!!" Said Trance as she pushed past him.  
  
"I feel fine though.."Said Harper but he was really thinking..  
  
**Just tell her you want those sleeping pills, she would gladly give some to you..you lying idiot!!**  
  
Trance walked over to his bed; she was going to sit down but she changed her mind and decided to stand.  
  
Harper turned around to look at her, she looked worried for some reason..About him? Or was it something else?  
  
"Harper there's something I need to tell you..and I guess it could probably wait, but waiting w/ you well..I mean you could be dead tomorrow.." Trance was having such a hard time trying to get this out.  
  
Harper didn't understand, what was she trying to say..did she..? No that's impossible she could never..or could she?  
  
  
  
**ENEMY ATTACK, EVERYONE REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS, ENEMY ATTACK**  
  
Trance looked over at Harper, GREAT she thought, this ALWAYS happens doesn't it!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" Who is it this time?" asked Beka  
  
"I'm not sure, I can't detect any life forms. It seems they have some kind of barrier, I can't get anything" answered Rommie.  
  
Trance and Harper came running onto the Bridge half ready for what was going to happen next.  
  
"Beka, the last thing I hate to do is run, but if you could?" Said Dylan motioning to slipstream.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a try.." Said Beka as she jumped into the large chair, grabbed on to the handles...  
  
"Oh crap" whispered Beka  
  
"What do you mean 'oh crap'?" asked Dylan  
  
Beka looked over to where Dylan was..  
  
"We're going to be heroic and fight"  
  
"Ok, we can do that, never wanting to run anyway" Said Dylan in a low voice  
  
"Right, whatever, let's just get this over with," said Rommie  
  
Rommie kept trying to find out if their mystery ship had any 'people' on it. But it was too late..  
  
"Dylan I've detected about 20 life signs, origin unknown, They're heading this way!!"  
  
Dylan looked rather calm, but you could tell that fear was inside him, coursing through his veins.  
  
  
  
Rev Bem, Tyr, Trance, Harper, Beka, Dylan, and Rommie and faced towards the door, waiting.  
  
"Rommie activate internal defense," said Dylan half shouting.  
  
Rommie nodded..than turned back to Dylan.  
  
"More than half are down, the others are still alive and still coming"  
  
A blast of white light shot through the door and onto the bridge, they were here. Harper looked over at Trance she was the closest to the door, he saw that creatures, pure white black veins running all over their bodies, and beady little eyes.  
  
His heart seemed to stop when he saw one of them pull out some kind of gun. The gun was pointed directly at Trance.  
  
"Trance.."At first it was only a whisper "TRANCE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" then suddenly he was able to yell, loud enough to get her attention.  
  
He knew he had to do something more, he knew that she might not die, since guns had never killed her before.  
  
Be this time he wasn't just going to let her get shot, NO he was damn well going to go something about it.  
  
Harper watched as the creatures finger slightly pulled back the trigger, he ran, he didn't know what else to do..he ran until he stood in front of Trance.  
  
He could feel it; he had been hit three times, once in the shoulder, once in the chest, and another in his other shoulder.  
  
He fell onto the hard steel; the last thing he saw was Trances horrified face before everything went black. 


	5. But at what cost?

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about that ending, it was horrible. I had read it to my friend and while we were watching the new Andromeda last night (Saturday 21) she kept saying I killed Harper.  
  
Warning: well.we'll just see won't we, this chapter should be less stressful I...Think.heh heh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trance knelt down beside Harper, on the verge of crying, but she just couldn't do it, the shock had over taken the sadness.  
  
She felt his neck; he was still alive...barely.  
  
If she was going to do something she had to act fast. She turned towards the unknown creatures, shut her eyes and mumbled something.  
  
She shot a glance back at them, the weapons they were holding shot out of their hands. Trance caught the biggest one, and with amazing accuracy she shot each one dead on.  
  
Everyone had just stood there, stunned at what had just happened. They all looked over at Trance, who had gone back over to Harper.  
  
"Could someone help me here .." Said Trance trying to pick up Harper.  
  
Beka ran/walked over to help Trance w/ Harper. They carefully carried him over all the alien bodies towards Medical.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trance strained under the weight as Beka left her to open the door. Trance tried to carry Harper in but the weight had become too much, she was losing her grip on him.  
  
Trance collapsed, Harper's head rested on her lap. She gathered up his hand in hers.  
  
Suddenly she felt pressure on her hand. Her eyes, which had begun to water, looked down at Harper.  
  
He was looking at her, his eyes mer slits. Her grip tightened around his trembling hand. Her other hand was under his head now, cushioning his neck.  
  
"You've got..to let..me go.."Said Harper straining to talk.  
  
"No, your going to live, Beka is a almost done preparing the med." Said Trance; tears had started to fall uncontrollably now, some hitting Harper's face.  
  
"I know..*cough*..that you probably...don't feel the same way...that I feel.."Said Harper before he started to have a coughing fit.  
  
Trances cheeks were stained w/ tears. She felt so helpless, so...Alone?..but Harper was with her how could she feel alone?  
  
"Feel what way? Please TELL me!!!" Said Trance pleading w/ Harper  
  
"I.."Harper had blacked out again, leaving Trance without answer.  
  
"Trance everything's ready over here, do you need help bringing him over?" asked Beka.  
  
Trance nodded, trying to stay clam, trying to not burst out in tears again, she had to concentrate on Harper getting better.  
  
They both lifted Harper up onto the bed, Beka carefully took off his shirt, and placed it one a near by table.  
  
Trance picked up a scalpel, and looked over at Beka.  
  
"We've got to work fast, he hasn't lost much blood, but he's lost enough, he keeps blacking out!!" said Trance as she tried to find the bullets.  
  
Trance knew what she had to do; she had a plan. She started to work on the three places at once, moving from one to the other.  
  
"Trance what are you doing?" said Beka as she turned around.  
  
"Saving time...do you have a better idea?" said Trance, in what Beka thought, was a rather bitter voice.  
  
"Beka could you find a couple things for me, three medical clamps, towels, and a Sparky Cola for when Harper is better." Said Trance, she was determined, he was NOT going to die.  
  
As soon as Beka turned away from her, Trance placed her hands over Harper.  
  
She mumbled something again and her eyes shot open and three triangular shaped bullets literally sprung out of Harper's body and floated for a second in mid air.  
  
  
  
In her mind Trance could see Beka turning around, in about 5 sec. Trance snatched the triangular bullets.  
  
They cut into her hand, nine tiny spikes digging into her right hand. She didn't cry though, she just had to remember the fact that she was doing this all for Harper.  
  
"Beka I've looked and I can't find anything, I think that I was some kind of laser, I found nothing..." Said Trance.  
  
Beka looked over to Trance, the only thing that they could was close him up.  
  
Trance grabbed what look like and over sized toothpick that had fused with a ballpoint pen, and ran it over Harper's wounds; they holes vanished.  
  
Yes Harper had survived this time, but at what cost?  
  
  
  
A/N: So um what did you think, I mean I thought it was pretty good concidering I didn't have much time to work on it, soccer, homework..etc etc..anyhow review PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! 


	6. Not Talking Creates Trouble!

A/N: sorry that's my updating has taken so long, it's been a busy week, my high school had a walk-a-thon yesterday and I'm really tired, I'm doing this all for my devoted fans *waves*  
  
Warning: you know I don't even know what I'm going to write, so well just see won't we!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harper's eyes shot open, was he dead? Did heaven look exactly like the med. bay?  
  
"Oh your awake!!" Said Trance as she hide one of the triangular shaped bullets she had been examining.  
  
"Are you and angel?" ask the very drugged Harper.  
  
"No, but I know that your delusional!!" laughed Trance as she walked over to Harper's bedside.  
  
"Am I?" Asked Harper looking around trying to piece everything together.  
  
"Yes you are, Harper do you remember what happened?" Asked Trance seeing confusion on Harper's face.  
  
"Kinda, but everything is all blurry, like I dreamed it all..."  
  
"Well it wasn't a dream...do you remember anything before...you um blacked out?" Said Trance cautiously.  
  
"Before...before..."Harper mumbled the same word over and over again letting it pass around in his brain.  
  
Harper looked over at Trance, he saw it again, he in Trance what he had seen in his dream.  
  
"Your still you..."Said Harper in a half whisper as he sat up.  
  
Trance looked at him, confusion was written all over her face.  
  
  
  
"I thought we'd already moved past that?" said Trance kind or taken back, of all the things he could've said...  
  
"Yes...yes I know that, it's just...Ok think about it from a different point of view. If I had gone and come back as some super-gotta-save-the- universe-and-everyone in it hunk, would you believe that it was me?"  
  
"Would you still be cute?" said Trance smiling  
  
Harper was so caught off guard that he had started to laugh, but than he abruptly stopped.  
  
"Before.." said Harper who's brain had started to go into hyper speed again.  
  
"You mean before I blacked out.."Said Harper who had suddenly become oddly silent.  
  
"Yes Harper, that's what I meant..."Replied Trance who was now kicking herself for bringing up the subject; but what was she suppose to do?  
  
"I.." Harper started "...can't do this.."  
  
"PLEASE...Harper just tell me..."Said Trance; she was tired of waiting.  
  
Harper laid back down and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"FINE, have you any idea what this is doing to me, why don't you just say that you DON'T LOVE ME!!!" Said Trance as she walked over to a consul and tired to busy herself; she wasn't going to cry.  
  
Harper just lay there, he could hear muffled sobs (a/n: I knoe you ppl don't think she would cry but just go along w/ it otay?!?) coming from Trances direction.  
  
He had done that to her, he had made her cry and he hadn't even done anything, well he hadn't said anything either, geez he was confused.  
  
All he knew is that he had to fix this, fix what he hadn't done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE!!! Anywho so um more to come just wait, I have to go update a few other stories of mine ;) L8ter Dayz ~*~Medusa~*~ 


	7. The Ready and the Willing

A/N: Well here's the next Chapter, hope you like it...should be getting rather interesting..someone might die in the next few chapters ((SO SORRY))  
  
  
  
I am going to leave you without crying  
  
Gonna forget you without trying  
  
This time I know it's going to be easy  
  
I can live you with out you  
  
It won't kill me  
  
~ Tuuli  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Trance sat in the mess hall; the eerie quite was deafening  
  
Tears stained her purple cheeks, she had found something. A bad something.  
  
Those triangle bullets that had hit Harper weren't just meant to kill they were meant to infect and kill.  
  
A fluid had evidentially leaked into Harper's system, she hadn't told him and he would only notice that something was wrong right before he was about to die.  
  
There was only one thing that she could do..  
  
~*~  
  
"Rom Doll would you be so kind as to locate Trance for moi?" Said Harper smiling to himself.  
  
"Trance is on Dock bay 1 and she's going on the maru" said Rommie who appeared on the screen in front of Harper.  
  
"What is she doing there.."said Harper in a slight whisper. Harper jumped and started to run to the docking bay.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Trance walked onto the deserted ship, so many good memories here.  
  
She sat on one of the bunks for a bit.  
  
Did she really want to do this? She had to save Harper, yet again but she didn't mind..because she...she.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by something crashing, she was used to those noises on this old ship though.  
  
She got up and walked to the main controls, she knew the code from watching Beka type it in so many times.  
  
The Maru was practically purring as Trance walked up to command.  
  
She sat down and started to move...  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" something had jumped stopping her from taking off.  
  
She looked right at him.  
  
"Harper what the HELL are you doing here?"  
  
"Well if you're leaving, I'm here to stop you!!"  
  
Trance put on the auto-break and pushed past Harper, not even glancing at him.  
  
"Wait TRANCE!!" said Harper as he ran after her.  
  
"Harper I don't want to talk to you, could you please just leave me alone!!" said Trance as she walked  
  
"Please Trance just let me tell you..tell you how I.."Harper still was lost for words,.he couldn't do it.  
  
Trance had stopped without warning. Harper took this as an opportunity to catch up w/ her.  
  
He gently took Trance's hand into his and turned her around, she looked so sad. He felt his cheeks burn as he pulled her close to his chest.  
  
"I am SO sorry, I never meant for you to think that" said Harper as he held Trance  
  
"I know you didn't, I know you care for me, I never truly thought for a second that you hated me...it's just...." Trance stopped; she had to tell him.  
  
She pulled her head away from his chest and looked into his eyes.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Harper I have to tell you something.."  
  
~*~  
  
They sat on one of the beds in the sleeping area. Trance was fidgeting with her hands, could she do this?  
  
Harper looked over at her waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"You remember when you got hit? You had jumped in front of me, you risked your life to save mine" said Trance who had already started to choke up; but she continued.  
  
"The aliens, they shot you...there were bullets...."she was interrupted  
  
"Whoa Beka said you guys didn't find anything!"  
  
"Well we did...well I did, I took them before she could see, I..." Trance turned away from Harper; this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
She took a deep breath, turned back towards Harper and continued talking once again.  
  
"... I know now it was stupid of me to take them, I should of just left them there, if I left them there you wouldn't be..." Tears were running down her cheeks now "...you wouldn't be..."  
  
Harper turned and kissed her focusing all his energy on her, she made him whole. She was shocked at first but she eventually closed her eyes and started kissing him back.  
  
He bit her bottom lip, but she pulled away and looked to the floor. She was still crying.  
  
"Harper we can't..."she took at deep breath " those 'bullet's' leaked some kind of toxin into your system...and if we..."  
  
Harper didn't even looked shocked, he just looked at Trance and said.  
  
"So when am I going to die?"  
  
"WHAT" Trance was somehow mad at him for saying this.  
  
"Well this 'toxin' is going to kill me isn't it?" said Harper w/ a quizzical look on his face.  
  
*sigh* "Yes Harper...it will kill you, but I found a way to save you..but it involves a woman any woman actually..." Trance started to pick her fingernails.  
  
"Is that why you were leaving? To go find someone?" asked Harper who was still freakishly calm.  
  
"See in..." Trance looked at the clock ".. ..in a couple minuets the toxin would be ready for um...let's just say you would transfer the toxin to a willing lady and you would survive, and if treated properly the woman would survive to"  
  
Harper looked at Trance and said again.  
  
"So when am I going to die?"  
  
Though this time he looked a little phased by the fact that he was about to die.  
  
They were both silent for a couple seconds before Trance said in a whisper:  
  
"I can be that willing girl..."  
  
"NO!.. I could never live it down if something happened to you!!" pleaded Harper  
  
"Harper if you were to die...if you were to leave me.." Trance took another deep breath "I would be dead without you!!"  
  
"Harper, you have to understand, w/out you I would be nothing, I would be all ALONE!!"  
  
Harper kissed her, putting her gently down on the bunk.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She moaned as he roughly kissed her.  
  
She ran her fingers through his bleached hair and said:  
  
"Even if this kills me I'll know that I died for love"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG even I LOVE THIS..um so should I kill trance?.my friend started screaming at me saying 'STOP KILLING THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!!" I just laughed. PLEASE R&R  
  
So L8ter Dayz 


	8. Dream a Little Dream

A/N: Hey guys I'm SO SORRY I've been super busy with school and other activities!! So I hope you guyz love my story, I actually like it. Most stories it's such a chore to write them, but this one is so much fun to write.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes flickered open; memories of everything came flooding back. Frantically she looked up at the clock, was it too late?  
  
She heard Harper waking up, if she was about to die she didn't want him to see it. She quickly tried to find her clothes in the dark.  
  
"Trance what are you doing?" said an extremely exhausted Harper  
  
Trance had been too loud; it wasn't suppose to happen this way; he wasn't supposed to watch her die.  
  
"Harper please don't watch, this isn't you fault. I was being careles." said Trance before she dropped to the ground.  
  
"Trance.... Trance?" Said the half-naked Harper (he had boxers on, sickos...) as he knelt next to her limp body.  
  
Quickly pulling on some pants and an undershirt, he picked her body up and ran as fast as he could to medical.  
  
~*~  
  
Harper watched as Rommie and Beka injected the stabilizers into Trances body, this was his entire fault. She had just been so helpless, like a lost puppy dog trying to find its way back home. She said she would be lost without.  
  
They had found the injections Trance had left out for the 'willing woman'. They had injected them right away, now they waited to see if they would still take effect.  
  
~*~  
  
Beka walked out into the hall to find Harper, sitting down, back against the wall.  
  
"Beka..." breathed Harper, "...Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Beka looked down into Harper's worried eyes how could she tell him,  
  
"Harper... I don't know what to tell you she was fine one moment...then she..she.."  
  
Beka stopped, Harper's eyes had grown wide. He pushed himself up and made his way past Beka.  
  
" Harper, please just let me explain..."  
  
Harper ran into medical just as Rommie was pulling a sheet over Trances once glowing face. He backed up into a wall.  
  
"No..no...God please no.." breathed Harper as he looked helplessly at the covered body  
  
Beka ran over to Harper and grabbed his shoulders,  
  
"Harper..Harper..HARPER SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" screamed Beka into his face  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harper's eyes shot open; Beka, Rommie..Trance...it had ALL just been a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.  
  
Beka looked down at Harper who was sitting down, back against the wall outside Med. Bay.  
  
"Harper I can't believe you fell asleep, we are about to read the result to see if the anti toxins worked or not"  
  
A/N: GOD That was so friggin' short but ppl I had 2 write sumtin and um it's like one in da mornin I gtg I'll write more this coming holiday...im hoping before than but you know me, you can never REALLY trust what I say!!!  
  
L8tr Dayz ~*~Medusa~*~ 


	9. Invasion of the Mind

A/N: Thank you to everyone who EVER reviewed my stories, love you guyz; you keep me going Enjoy the story (I hope)  
  
Warning: Well um....is this really appropriate? Is there any real reason to put it? There may be a "Sex" scene but it's probably not going to be in this Chapter..and I might just leave it out. .But I mean if you ppl REALLY want it include that in ur review! Thnx  
  
~*~  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Harper watched as Trance tossed and turned in her sleep, the anti toxins did, in fact, work. But she had been having horrible nightmares lately.  
  
She took the last of the sleeping pills but they didn't help at all. Trance would either wake up screaming or crying every night.  
  
Harper had been fixated on Trances eyes for the longest time now, he watched them dart about; they went so quickly in every direction underneath her eyelids.  
  
Rommie suddenly appeared behind Harper,  
  
"You'll be no help to Trance or yourself if you don't get some rest soon!" said the Holo Rommie  
  
Of course, Harper knew that she was right, but it was so hard just to leave Trance like this.  
  
"But what if she wakes up again? Nobody's here to clam her down.." Harper sighed he looked around the room.  
  
"Harper I could get a bot to bring some pillows and sheet over so you can sleep on the couch, would you like that?" Said Rommie whose face had softened as she looked at the young engineer who held a tight grasp of Trances hand.  
  
With out even looking up Harper agreed, saying that she always had all the answers.  
  
~*~  
  
(In Trances Dream)  
  
".. Yes life will go on, people will forget; you will forget. Your 'friends', as you call them, are like access baggage, in the end they're just going to weigh you down, use you!!"  
  
"But you know I can change that, I can change the future so that they won't use me and they are NOT weighing me down!!" said Trance who was somewhat offended by his statement.  
  
"Trance, why must you always challenge my authority? Now your brothers and sisters, on the other hand, would NEVER pull stunts like you've pull in the last few years!"  
  
Trance looked away, she had done a lot of stupid things, but everyone had a purpose, did the elders already figure out what she was up to?  
  
The man started to talk once more,  
  
"So I've heard that you've abandoned us for a measly human, tell me Trance what is he really worth to you?"  
  
Trances looked down at the floor,  
  
"Harper.." whispered Trance. She thought silently to herself for a moment then said,  
  
"Why in the Universe would you want to know about my relationship w/ the human?" said Trance who tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Because I still care for you and I'm trying my best to understand why you would run away and leave me for some ignorant...", the man took in a breath, "...human"  
  
"Kay, I still feel for you as well, but just as a friend. Please understand that. Also, I never intended to run into Harper, I just happened to be taken onto this ship...and there he was. It was nothing to begin w/, but then I started to realize that our relationship was much more than nothing. It was something that you and I could never have. Something so much deeper, neither of us cares that we are different species we just care for each other."  
  
Kay stood there silent then said,  
  
"Do what you must. I will make up a story for your grieving family, your make believe death will be quick and painless. You're never to come back. Your name will be stricken from our public records...", Kay, with an raspy in take a air, continued, ".. I will never forget you"  
  
Trance didn't know what to do, she had seen this coming, of course. After all the things that she had done it was inevitable.  
  
"Kay...i'm sorry you had to do this. But it's your duty. Please tell me parents that...I love them..and I'll be watching over them." Tears were filling Trances eyes, " and..I will never forget you either"  
  
Kay walked closer to Trance and cupped her cheeks w/ his hands,  
  
"Please don't cry, I'll be watching over you. If you...If you ever in any distress I'll be more than happy to help."  
  
He kissed her forehead and slowly back away. With one last look he said,  
  
"That guy must be pretty amazing for you to leave me for him,"  
  
Trance gave a hallow yet meaningful laugh.  
  
"He's waiting for you back in your room. I'll be seeing you"  
  
Trance moved forward to hug him, but she tripped and started to fall.  
  
( Back on the ship)  
  
Trance jolted upright, sweat covering her face and her breath was going at an abnormally fast rate.  
  
' I didn't have a nightmare' she thought, ' Kay invaded my mind..'  
  
She looked over at Harper who was sound asleep on the couch, she didn't want to wake him, but she also didn't want to go back to sleep.  
  
Trance got up and walk to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and watched it fill up the bath. Just what she needed, a nice relaxing bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I AM SO SORRY!!! Haha I haven't updated in..well so long..im a lazy ass..im just about done another chapter of " Christmas Chronicles" so look out for that as well, Have a happy end of summer *tips hat* L8tr Daize  
  
- Medusa28 


End file.
